Remembering Yesterday
by c.babycookie.a
Summary: rosalie gets a crazy plan one day when everyone but Alice has gone hunting and they go on a shopping trip to a very strange place and it turns out to be the best shopping trip ever and this 'purchase'will last longer than any of Alice's wardrobes,hopefull
1. A Peculiar Place to Shop

DISCLAIMER: hey maybe if I change my name I will be Stephanie Meyer but currently I'm just plain old me and I'm not famous and probably never will be

**A/N: I will not be posting anything unless it is an actual chapter the length of at least one Microsoft word page and I will not ask you to review and this will probably be my only a/n unless I am explaining something that I might have gotten wrong. I hope you enjoy my fanfic! If this story is not to your liking blame passion4words because she threatened to stab me so I had to rush to get it posted before my 9:00 deadline! Lol! I love you carrots!**

DISCLAIMER: hey maybe if I change my name I will be Stephanie Meyer but currently I'm just plain old me and I'm not famous and probably never will be. This makes me sad but there will only ever be one STEPHENIE MEYER. (Boooohoooo)

**REMEMBERING YESTERDAY**

Chapter 1: A Peculiar Place to Shop

APOV

The day was young and I was already bored out of my mind. I was so bored that if Edward were here he would only notice the emptiness of my mind and the fact that I had no thoughts. I bet my mind would probably resemble Emmett's mind. That got me depressed. Just as I was contemplating this Rosalie walked into the living room and sat down on the off white couch opposite to me. I knew that face. It was her I'm bored and I've got a few ideas.

"Hey Alice…" Rose was very good at finding ways to amuse us while the Boys, Carlisle and Esme were out of town. Her plans usually involved shopping, but we weren't going shopping because all the malls are closed for President's Day (**AN: I am not American so I don't know if all the malls close down on presidents day so sorry if it's not right!**) And since we were in the heart of the great ol' US of A, everybody in the state got the day off.

"Hey Rose what are you thinking, all the malls are closed for President's Day." Wow I hope this didn't turn out like the last time all the malls were closed and everyone was gone. I still shudder to think about it. Rosalie rented us a private jet so that we could go to shopping week in Milan. I'm a shop-a-holic and even I thought that was a bit extreme, but I was bored so I went along with it and ended up buying about 4 new wardrobes for everyone. Including Rosalie and she was there! As we headed out to the car I had a vision. Oh my Gawd! I can't believe it!! Rosalie saw the look on my face and knew that I figured out where we were going 'shopping'. We both raced to the closest car which was her M3. Rosalie jumped over the door not even bothering to open it. I followed suit. In only a matter of seconds we were in the car and it was halfway down the long, twisting driveway but it still took too long. It had taken 15 minutes to get to our destination instead of the hour it would take if we drove the speed limit but Rosalie and I don't exactly drive the speed limit on a regular basis. The car was barley in park when Rose and I were out and over the car door. It's a good thing nobody was in this rundown part of Forks because Rosalie and I were a blur as we ran to the door. People would surly ask questions as to why we were running faster than humanly possible. Nobody saw us so there was no problem and we could get down to business. I was at the front desk already but Rosalie had made a stop to look through an open door to a room full of little kids. As I glanced through the door one thing caught my eye and I knew we would not be leaving this place without that eye catcher.


	2. bringing Home the Baby

Chapter 2: Bringing Home the Baby

Chapter 2: Bringing Home the Baby

APOV

At the front desk I was talking business with the secretary. She's not a pretty person by human standards. The lady was lanky and had mousy brown hair. She wore thick rimmed glasses and had a big nose. But her clothing was absolutely atrocious. Who would wear a green blazer in public? This lady was clearly in need of a dire make over. When we had gotten all of the little details over with, the lady whose name I found out to be was Susan Bentsen, lead us to the room that Rose was looking in. Ms. Bentsen tried to introduce us to the different children but Rose and I had eyes for only one little girl in which we made a beeline for. We walked to the far corner where the little girl was sitting all alone. This little girl was perfect. She had dark wavy brown hair and the palest skin I have ever seen on a human being. She was almost as pale as one of us -which is saying something. She must be half albino or something. Rosalie sat down across from the little girl and introduced us.

"Hey my name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose and this is my sister Alice. What's your name?" Rosalie was always so sweet to little kids but when it came to normal humans are 'age' she could be pretty nasty.

"My name is Isabella but I don't like that name so you can call me just Bella." Bella said with a small smile creeping up her face. She had the liveliest eyes I had ever seen. I sat down and Bella and I started to play blocks. Bella liked to play with the blocks and was very smart for her age. I thought this before I realized I didn't know her age.

"So Bella how old are you? You are very smart. You are probably as smart as a six year old" I added that last bit because I knew she was nowhere near the age of six and would enjoy the complement. Bella did enjoy the complement and to show it the blood rushed up to her cheeks and turned them as red as tomatoes. At that point Rosalie stood up and went over the secretary that was standing a few feet away. With my acute hearing I could hear every word of their hushed conversation. Well it was more of a heated discussion.

"We would like to adopt Bella."

"Well are you sure… she is a bit anti-social" by the tone of her voice it sounded as if we could take any child but Bella. But Rose wouldn't stand for it and said quite fiercely

"So what does that matter as long as we love her, would you love your child, if you had one, any less just because they were a bit shy?" This was an argument that the secretary had no hope of winning for three reasons. Reason one: her argument was a bad one and it was impossible not to love Bella from the moment you saw her and reason two she was fighting a vampire. And the third reason this woman had no chance of winning the fight was because she was arguing with a pissed off Rosalie. No one ever won a fight against Rosalie, especially when she was mad.

Turning my attention back to little Bella I asked her a very important question.

"Bella would you like to come and live with Rose and I at our house with the rest of our family?" The look in her eyes was priceless. Her face went from confusion to realization to excitement. Bella nodded her head fervently. After I got this answer I told her I would be back and I went to go talk to Rosalie.

"So are the papers ready to fill out?" I directed this question to Rosalie instead of Ms. Bentsen. Rosalie gave me a look that said that she knew I knew the answer. The staggered Ms. Bentsen looked at me and saw that my sister and I would not be denied so she hurried to reply.

"Um…. y-y-y-yes I have some over at my desk just let me go get them." But before she could get out of our sight we started to follow her and I told her we needed a flat surface to write on and that we didn't have anything to sign the papers with. Like that wasn't obvious but this lady wanted to get out of our presence and we were making it clear that we would not leave without Bella so she rushed to get the papers and quite frankly I didn't not like the shallowness that she was showing us. And I think I will give the orphanage a large sum of money so they can hire better staff.

Finally all the papers were filled out and Bella had gathered her few possessions and put them in the back of the M3 and buckled Bella along with her small duffle bag. Once Bella was safely in her seat we headed off back to the house. It took about an hour to get back home because we were driving slower with Bella in the back seat. Come tomorrow when everyone got home they would be so surprised and Esme's reaction would be the best of all. I know that Carlisle would be happy and Emmett would be happy that Rosalie had finally gotten the child that he wanted. The only reaction that I couldn't fathom was that of Edward's. He was always so…so…I guess you could say he was always out of it and he was always such a laid back kind of guy unless it came to protecting something like his piano or his C-D's . Then Edward was over protective and would probably beat you to a pulp for even thinking of touching his blessed music. Literally.

When the big white Victorian style house came into view, Bella let out a gasp at the thought of actually living in a house so big. We had to make sure to move slowly so we didn't scare Bella. Tomorrow when we introduced Bella to our family we would tell her what we were.

Seeing as Bella was a human child of the age of 4 she needed to have a nap. This was evident because she had fallen asleep on the car ride so Rosalie ran her up to the guest room which would now be her new room.

Bella was fast asleep in her bed; I could hear her even breathing from the kitchen where I sat. When Rosalie came down into the kitchen we sat and talked for a while until Emmett came up behind Rose and gave her a huge bear hug an whispered in her ear

"Did you miss me?" in a burly voice. But Rosalie's only reply was to gasp and run upstairs to Bella's room for surly if Emmett was back early than so were the rest of the Cullen's. What if Jasper or Edward… Oh no. Bella.

When I reached the last door on the right which was Bella's room I ran in to find Bella cowering in a corner with Rosalie standing over her protectively. I jumped Edward and screamed for Emmett to come help. Edward was much too strong for me to subdue by myself. Emmett came in and so did Jasper. They both came in and took Edward out before Jasper could even have a chance to smell Bella's blood. Rosalie had already picked Bella up and was cradling her to her chest. Bella's head was resting in Rose's neck. The tears rolled down Bella's face and were soaked up by Rosalie's golden locks.

The next thing I knew I was having a vision of Edward driving as fast as he could and I don't know where he was going. I was hoping to catch him before he got to his car but as soon as I reached the front steps I saw a flash of silver as Edward raced to who knows where. This could not be good but I knew Edward would need some time to pull himself together and regain his composure. I went back inside to check on Bella. The whole family was assembled in the front room. I knew it was time to tell Bella what we were. Rosalie introduced the rest of the family to Bella and then it was time to break the big news. I started off.

"Bella we have something very important to tell you and if you don't want to live with us after you know this we understand. I just want you to know that none of us would intentionally hurt you. Edward just …just …just made a mistake and he didn't want to hurt you." From there Carlisle took over. He was always the best at explaining to others what we were and why we didn't drink human blood.

After this was all explained her face held no keys to how she was taking the news. I think she was in shock-who wouldn't be? Her eyes were dead and emotionless as she sat on Rose's lap.

"I-I-I want to stay with you if that's ok." She said timidly.

"Oh Bella you don't know how much that means to us!" Esme said, her voice bubbling over with joy. I couldn't wait for Edward t officially meet her. When he came home he would just love Bella!


End file.
